


Let Me Hear You Scream

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Drabbles, F/M, Kissing, Large Breasts, PWP, Scars, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's all definitely over what a normal drabble is supposed to be but oh well.





	Let Me Hear You Scream

**Author's Note:**

> It's all definitely over what a normal drabble is supposed to be but oh well.

**Betting**

Mioda sat on top of Kuwata, his cock was fully sheathed by her throbbing pussy, waves of smugness rolling off her bare body as her breasts bounced.

"So what was Leon-chan saying?" Her voice rang out like a bell, bringing him out of his hazed thoughts.

He groaned as he felt her thrust forward once more.

"...Nothing." was Kuwata's poor excuse of a reply as he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the uncomfortable hardness of his boner still there as Mioda stilled her movements.

He tried to wiggle his hips feverishly but failed, Ibuki's solid thighs had prevented him from doing so, her pussy clenched tighter round his cock making him let out a choked gasp.

"Is Leon-chan sure?" Mioda's head tilted to one side in a cute way or  _had_ been cute till a cruel grin split her lips. "Ibuki doesn't think so."

She panted heavily, her breasts heaving at the waves of pleasure she was receiving as Kuwata helplessly squirmed under her. "Ibuki thinks Leon-chan is being naughty!"

She tittered quietly, a haughty smile stretched across her face, his embarrassed stare was enough to prove her given judgement. "All because Leon-chan lost the bet!"

 She ground down on his cock mercilessly, her breasts hanging down in front of him as she arched her body making content mewls all the while till she smashed their lips together, muffling her needy moans all together.

Back and forth just like their hearts were pendulums, their hearts thumped against their rib-cages as they delved deeper into ecstasy.

 

**Strawberry Gashes**

Kuwata heaved Mioda up onto his back after finding the musician unconscious in the studio, pink cuts littered all over her arms as they oozed out little drops, like strawberry juice.

His heart thumped wildly in his chest as he kicked his door down, taking extra care of laying Mioda onto his couch as if she was a fragile, antique doll and was afraid of dropping her to just see her smash into a billion pieces of porcelain.

He wasn't the best at first aid or medical things whatsoever but in the moment of desperation, he grabbed as many wet rags as possible with some anti-septic, rapidly making his way back to the petite girl.

Her hair was disheveled and tattered, cut into chops in some places, her shirt had rips exposing wounded skin, deep gashes, bruises, red skin- inflammation.

He immediately tended to her cuts on her arms, as the blood trickled down her arms, twirling round like a sick, twisted version of a candy-cane fit for cannibalism.

He grimaced to himself as he dabbed at the cuts, to remove the blood and applied pressure hoping it would stop it from flowing.

Kuwata grabbed the anti-septic and sprayed it a few times on the rags to then press them against Mioda's irritated flesh as he clamped the rag down on her arms.

A light hiss startled him from his worried thoughts.

She was wincing, one eye open staring at him closely, eyeing him in a predatory manner.

She wasn't sure he could trust him but when he removed the rag and placed a delicate, chaste kiss to one of her fresh scars, her thoughts changed for the better.

 

**Saccharine Fangs**

Mioda mewled when his fangs pierced her pale flesh, a fresh sting of pain mingled with the sickly sweet pleasure as he carried on fucking her from behind, skin slapping against skin in a rhythmic thrust, quickening at the imaginary pace of the beat.

His fangs were sweet, like cotton candy on rainy days, sweet licorice, taffy, candy apples-  _anything that was disgustingly sweet._

To him, her flesh was the most sweetest thing he ever tasted, a delicious poison. Something that kept him in the high for so long, on cloud nine. _Euphoria **.**_

Her tongue lolled out at the messy mixture of feeling, it was too much for her.

It was addicting, however, it was also something she consistently craved.

She wanted to be owned none other by  _Kuwata Leon._

His good looks were enough but his charisma, Mioda wheezed internally. 

He was just beyond  _perfect_ for her.

 

**Experimenting**

Kuwata stared at the busty chest in front of him, that had been bared just for him and his eyes only.

The pink nubs looked like cherry blossoms as they stiffened due to his hot breath enveloping them, Mioda just waited patiently.

Kuwata quizzically cupped one with his right hand, kneading the flesh carefully before deciding to be bold and pinch the nipple, eliciting a whimpered gasp from the girl.

He leaned down, grinning into the skin of her breast before trailing his tongue round the side of it in a circular motion, enjoying the noises he was receiving from his work.

He sucked on one, his hand fiddling with the other, tugging at the sensitive nub making Mioda only raise her voice, her moans becoming louder at the contact, she was  _really_ enjoying herself and expressed it very clearly.

He switched to the other, his mouth fit round it perfectly much to his satisfaction and repeated the process.

He decided he'd ask Mioda if he could do this more.


End file.
